<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cat: The Next Earthbender by Hollenka99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371923">Cat: The Next Earthbender</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollenka99/pseuds/Hollenka99'>Hollenka99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jumbled AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cosplay, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:28:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollenka99/pseuds/Hollenka99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Marvin became an element-based superhero, he dressed up as another master of the elements.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marvin The Magnificent &amp; Sean McLoughlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jumbled AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cat: The Next Earthbender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got into ATLA a few days ago and decided to write something short with Jumbled!Marvin when he was a kid.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marvin stands in the shower with the razor in his hand. By now, he’s gotten the hang of handling the instrument. The majority of shorn hair is laying at his bare feet. It can be easily washed down the drain once he’s done. The mirror is frequently checked. He has to ensure he’s doing it correctly. Irritatingly, his head doesn’t feel even despite being mostly devoid of hair. He carries on, ignoring the hair abandoning him and the nicks he’s amassed. It eventually reaches a point where he has to admit he can’t dedicate more time to perfecting it.</p><p>There’s a can of blue paint left over from when they decorated his room last week. Just enough paint remains for him to use. Grabbing a brush as well, he heads back to the shower. Okay, five arrows. One for each limb and then a final one on the top of his head. He debates the length of the straight line. Halfway to his elbows and knees from their respective extremities should do. The brush tickles at times. He works diligently from the wall he’s sat himself against in the shower. Before long, the blue arrows are completed to his level of satisfaction.</p><p>An orange top is located in his drawers once the paint dries. He can always pop his arm out of the neck hole when the time came. His red shorts will have to do for now. It’s not like he could ever get an accurate costume for it.</p><p>The rest of the day is spent perfecting the wind orb trick. He also finds time to play Donkey Kong on Sean’s Game Boy. A key entering the lock of the door gets him hyped. His brother is home.</p><p>The younger of the two moves his arm out of its sleeve, causing it to exit the top via the neck hole. He prepares the trick he’d practised earlier. As soon as Sean enters the apartment, Marvin is floating in mid-air while sitting cross-legged. The adult halts at the sight of his 12 year old flatmate.</p><p>“Marv, what the hell have you done to yourself?”<br/>
“I’m Aang now.” He beams. It vanishes when realises his audience isn’t as enthusiastic. Feet reacquaint themselves with the floor.<br/>
“Listen, you’re lucky I’m so tired from work that I don’t have the energy to be mad at you.” Sean flops onto the sofa. He lays across the full length of it. “I just hope you had the decency to clean up after yourself.”<br/>
“Of- Of course. Don’t worry.”<br/>
Sensing the dejection, Sean opens his arms. “You did a pretty decent job though. Come here, Mr Avatar. Which nation are you from anyway?”<br/>
Marvin’s body collides with his chest. It results in suppressed ‘oof’. “Earth Kingdom, duh. My whole house is going to be full of plants when I’m older.”<br/>
“Looking forward to visiting your garden home then.” Sean pulls his brother close. The duo laugh and stay there for a few minutes until he forces them to separate in order to freshen up. The older of the two attempts to comb his finger through Marvin’s hair, clearly disappointed to be reminded it isn’t possible for the time being.. “Grab me a coke from the fridge when I get out the shower and I’ll let you have a can yourself while we discuss why shaving your head unsupervised isn’t the smartest move. Okay?”<br/>
“Yeah, alright.” Marvin mumbles with arms crossed.</p><p>Well, regardless of what would be said, at least he looked cool. And Sean can’t take that away, no matter how much scolding he plans to do.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>